Forever
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Emily and JJ are together and they're married when the blonde and Will divorced... Em adopted Henry as her son and... And they have something special in arrive, who will bring them more closer. As title said, Forever.


It was a cold evening in Quantico and, in a beautiful villa, two women are in the kitchen, their attention focusing on the fridge because they're going to prepare the dinner but, after a few minutes, they decided to cook a simple pasta with fish and roasted potatoes.

"Mommy, I'm hungry..." Said six year old Henry, who Emily adopted as her son when Will and JJ divorced one year ago, after the brunette's return from London after two months of her leaving... The New Orleans' Detective, in fact, won't have any contacts with his ex wife and neither with his son and Emily was disgusted by his behaviour.

And the two women are getting married in four of months for the happiness of Garcìa and the rest of the team, after their official engagement... But Henry was happy too, because he loved so much Emily and he missed her so much when she was in London.

"It's ready in ten minutes, my dear! Do you want a croissant?"

"Yes, thank you Mommy Emmy!" Answer the boy and Emily give him a cream croissant, then she kissed him sweetly on the top of his blonde head.

"Henry, you'll have to eat the dinner too! Ok, little champ?"

"Yep!"

And he maintained his promise, eating all of his pasta and the fish with roasted potatoes, then he watched TV in the living room while Emily and JJ washing the dishes and the glasses in the kitchen.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

"You too! Oh Emily... I love you so much!"

"Me too... God, I'm waiting for tonight! I want to make love to you..."

The blonde smiled tenderly and she pressed her lips on Emily's, then they reached the living room hand in hand and JJ walked towards Henry "Hey, my love, it's time to go to bed! It's half past ten and you've got school tomorrow!"

"Ummm... Ok, mommy!"

"Come on, champ! I'll take you to the bathroom, then in your bedroom... And tomorrow I'll take you to luna park!"

"Really?" Asked the boy, excited, jumping into Emily's arms and, when the brunette nodded and the child kiss her on the cheek, JJ smiled heartily at the sweet scene. She loved the moments when Em and Henry interact with each other, they're very sweet.

When Henry ended the bath and was asleep in his bed, under his favourite Transformers blankets, the two lovers undressed themselves and entered the shower where they bathed each other, kissing sometimes with love.

And when they are in their master bedroom, Emily take JJ up in her arms and pin her against a wall, kisisng her passionately and a bit roughly, removing her bathrobe and instantly licking, sucking and nibbling at the blonde's collarbone, neck and breasts, making her moan in pleasure everytime.

"E-Emily, you... You are insatiable... Very very very good, but insatiable!" Joking the blonde, kissing Em on the lips after every word with lightly pecks.

"Mmmhh... You're kissing me too! So... You're insatiable than me!"

JJ smiled, then Emily let her go and the blonde walked towards the bed and the brunette followed her wife, removing her own bathrobe and covering JJ's body with hers, pressing their sexies together and Em take the blankets over them.

The brunette start to move, teasing the blonde with her sort of sexual dance and JJ can feel the first orgasm rush up in her throat, so Emily entered her with two fingers, moving them in tight circles, in and out of her wonderful wife... Who let out a satisfied scream some minutes later, making Em's lust and desire grow up in her.

And the brunette satisfied both her and JJ's desire when she move her fingers into the blonde again, pumping as fast as she could, allowing every movement with her body, kissing and sucking JJ's erected nipples, kneading them between her expert fingers... But JJ did her part too, circling Em's neck with her arms and her waist with her legs, pressing the brunette more closer to her wet center, scratching Emily's back at every reached cum, letting her hands to explore every inch of Em's beautiful body.

After four orgasms for JJ and one for Emily, the raven haired Agent sit herself between JJ's legs, who were open only for her and she ended her sex making with a delicious prize, because Em sucked and licked every inch of her wife's sex, making her scream out in pleasure again, clenching her fingers in the sheets under her, arching her back for giving all of her latest strenghts to Emily, who collapsed at her side satisfied after a couple of minutes.

"Y-You... You are fantastic, Emily! These were the best orgasms of my life..." Saying JJ, covering Em's waist with her right arm and the brunette kissed her temple.

"You too, my love! God, I'm so lucky... I always had a sad life, without real friends and love... And now I have friends, who are my special family and a real one, with you, Henry and the little angel who was grow up in your belly..." Said Emily, smiling happy, while caressing the wife's stomach.

Yeah, because JJ get pregnant when they was simple girlfriends, before the wedding, and in two months they're going to be parents again... It was the first time for Emily, but JJ was sure about her wife's idoneity to be mother. She gives her proofs everyday, when she interact with Henry.

"And I'm happy that you are a part of it... And a part of me! You always was a part of me and you'll always be, my love!"

"You too, my beloved wife! I'll love you forever and I promise you solemnly to always carry abut you and our children... Till the end of my days, like if they were the first... The most beautiful day of my life, the day I met you at the Unit, in Hotch's office!"

"Forever..."

"Forever!"

Then they kissed passionately before both falling asleep in each other arms with this promise jealously kept in their minds, souls and especially hearts. Forever.


End file.
